


playing four keeps

by Bronte



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Four Word Prompts, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte
Summary: A collection of four word prompt drabbles from my Tumblr follower giveaway.The ~naughty~ version.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751029
Comments: 64
Kudos: 332





	1. You're always number one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my tumblr giveaway! Here's a collection of four word prompt fills for a multitude of ships as requested by my Tumblr followers!

_[Ladynoir, E]_

Ladybug groans, her head falling back against the brick chimney with a thunk. It doesn’t hurt, not really, considering the way Chat has her completely and utterly distracted by whatever he’s doing between her legs.

Pressing a sloppy line of kisses against her neck and jaw, Chat considers himself lucky. A month ago, they’d been tiptoeing around each other, both unwilling to push themselves just that little bit further. It had been her that had cracked in the end, nearly smothering him with a kiss that had lasted a lifetime, and now they can hardly keep their hands off each other whenever they have a moment to spare alone.

“Chat,” she whispers against his temple, her voice taking on that telling edge. He’s been massaging concentric circles over her clit through her suit, interspersed with strokes and probing teases, and he can tell that she’s getting close. He’s painfully hard as he grinds his erection against her thigh, their legs somewhat scissored as he pins her to the chimney and rubs her raw.

“Can we do this…” he pants, the telltale tingles of pleasure pooling at the base of his spine, “…without our suits one day?”

 _“Ahhh…”_ Ladybug’s knees begin to quiver, “I’d—I’d like that.”

“Really?” Chat’s tempo stutters for a moment and Ladybug grumbles in protest, hooking her knee around his thigh, “I mean, when? Because Plagg has been threatening me—”

“Please stop talking,” Ladybug rocks her hips forwards and Chat whimpers at the sudden surge of friction, “And finish what you started.”

 _“Oh god,”_ Chat loves it when she orders him around, “I need you.”

“Then prove it,” Ladybug hops up and wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her centre against him. He practically goes cross eyed as he all but slams her against the chimney and hauls her closer, his nails digging into her ass, “That’s it…oh!”

The sensation has him seeing stars and he starts to babble, something he never seems to have any control over once he’s near the brink. Ladybug always eggs him on and he can’t help but fall under her spell as she whispers sweet nothings in his ear, knowing full well that it’s his weakness, “ **You’re always number one** , Chat…just a little bit faster… _oh god_ , yes, you’re so good…”

Chat whines, his pleasure overtaking his senses, “’m close.”

“Don’t you,” Ladybug gasps for breath, “Don’t you dare finish without me.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and cries out, thrusting his hips a little faster, a little harder. Ladybug’s pitch changes and Chat figures if he just focuses on her for a few moments longer, he can get her there and he can fall off right after. She’s close enough that she’s stopped talking altogether, a sure sign that he’s doing something right, and rejoices as her thighs clench and her voice rises, exclaiming for all the world to hear as she teeters over the edge.

He comes almost immediately at the sound of her release, shouting her name into her hair. Collapsing against her, he sinks down to the rooftop with half a mind and makes sure he doesn’t squish her, propping himself up just beside, “That was…great.”

Ladybug nods, panting as she basks in the afterglow, “Tomorrow. We’ll take the suits off.”

“Yeah?” Chat blinks blearily, bonelessly lolling his head towards her, “Awesome.”

Unable to string more than a few words together, Ladybug simply smiles in agreement.


	2. Honestly, just stop it

_[Marichat, E]_

**“Honestly, just stop it!”**

Chat plants his chin on his palm and grins, “Stop what, _ma princesse?_ Being so handsome?”

“Being so annoying,” Marinette growls, dragging him back up her body by the bell, “You’re supposed to be eating me out, not telling jokes!”

Chat grins and wipes his lips on his forearm, “Aw, I just wanted to start a little _cum_ versation.”

“Ugh,” Bubbling with frustration at being brought to the edge only to be stalled by her bed partner’s endlessly running mouth, Marinette pushes herself into a sitting position and glares down at him, “Just so you know, you’ve brought this on yourself.”

“Wha— _mmph!”_

Marinette crosses her arms across her chest and smirks down at her handiwork as Chat’s eyes bulge out of his head. She’s shoved her panties in his mouth and in the interim, he’s so shocked that he can’t even protest as she grabs him by the shoulder and flips him onto his back. She doesn’t get to show off her Ladybug dexterity very often in her civilian form but she draws on it now as she pushes up and over his body in the blink of an eye, straddling his shoulders and trapping his arms between her thighs.

“Now, I’m going to give you another chance,” Marinette says, her tone menacing as Chat stares up at her with wide eyes, his mouth stuffed with lingerie, “You’re going to eat me out and you’re not going to say another word until I come, got it?”

Chat nods eagerly, his face beet red from both arousal and embarrassment.

“Good,” Marinette reaches down to pluck the panties from her partner’s mouth, “Get to work.”

Mounting his face, Chat stays true to his word and runs his tongue against her lower lips, nudging them open with his nose. She’s impatient and he knows it as she grinds down against his mouth, her hips undulating as he alternates between licking and sucking, paying special attention to her clit. She’s been close for ages and he gets the hint, wrapping his lips around her clit and flicking it with his tongue, getting some suction into the mix. It lights stars in her eyes and Marinette’s thighs as shaking before she knows it, her long awaited orgasm cleaving through her core.

“Chat!” she cries, holding him by the hair as her hips buck, pleasure coursing through her legs. He keeps his attention firmly on her clit as she comes and eventually it’s too much; Marinette has to climb off of him to get away from the overstimulation, collapsing onto her belly beside him.

“Well then,” Chat says, his voice rough as he turns onto his side to face her, “If I wanted a shower, _ma princesse,_ I would have just gone home.”

Sated as she is, Marinette still manages to level him with a ruthless glare, “So much for that blowjob I was going to reward you with.”


	3. Don't be an ass

_[Lukanette, E]_

When Marinette had signed up as Kitty Section’s costume designer, she didn’t think it would turn into this. Even though its members had all long gone their separate ways, Luka insisted on having his outfits created by the up-and-coming designer and it was all fun and games until Jagged Stone got a whiff of what was happening…

“I still can’t believe you’re opening for Jagged!” Marinette stitches silver threat along the seams of his jean jacket, “And I can’t believe I have to make a gajillion different outfits before you go on tour!”

“It’ll be like I’m wearing you all over my body every time I go out on stage,” Luka snickers from behind her.

“ **Don’t be an ass** ,” Marinette rolls her eyes, entirely oblivious to the sound of cotton hitting the floor, “Besides, that just sounds weird.”

“But I won’t be able to have you on my body while I’m away,” he says, his bare feet padding against the hardwood as he approaches her desk from behind, “So that’s the next best thing.”

“I’ll be able to go to a few of your concerts,” Marinette fiddles with a patch and tightens her knot of silver thread, “Brussels and Amsterdam. Maybe London.”

“And on those nights, I plan to make sure you’re wearing me on your body,” Luka leans over and traps her with his bare arms, “And in your body, if you know what I mean.”

Marinette’s eyes widen, “Um…weren’t you wearing a shirt a minute ago?”

“I was but I took it off,” Luka croons, his voice low against her ear, “In fact, I took everything off. I thought you could use another look to make sure your measurements are correct.”

Luka relents and steps back long enough for her to turn in her swivel chair and see her boyfriend standing before her, half hard and completely naked. Marinette’s eyes zero in on his cock before she corrects herself, catching the smirking rockstar’s eye.

“Like what you see?”

Marinette pushes herself off her chair and nods, a little breathless.

“Good, because last time you took my measurements, you missed something,” Luka snags the tape measure hanging around her neck and gently drags her towards him, “You’re gonna have to get really close.”

Marinette draws her lower lip between her teeth and presses her palms to his chest, “I bet I could get a really good estimate if I used my mouth.”

“I completely agree,” Luka wraps his fingers around her wrists and pushes them downwards, “For the benefit of the clothes, of course.”

Dropping to her knees, Marinette nods sagely and tries to keep herself from laughing out loud, “For the clothes. Not for any other reason.”

And with that, Marinette takes her boyfriend’s leaking cock into her mouth and makes a very thorough calculation.


	4. Who were you with?

_[Ladrien, E]_

“Well, well, well,” Ladybug says, sneaking up behind the very boy she’d been hoping to find, “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Adrien laughs, having heard her coming. His senses have long been heightened after being attached to the Black Cat Miraculous for so long, “I had to escape. Father’s midsummer banquet always ends up being stifling.”

“ **Who were you with** this time?” Ladybug hops up onto the ledge of the balcony, “Was it Céleste again?”

“No,” Adrien grimaces, shuddering with disgust; he can still feel her fingers digging into his arms, “Father’s other favourite model.”

“No…”

“Yep,” he replies, his nose wrinkling at the notion, “Lila hasn’t left me alone all night.”

“Until now,” Ladybug pokes his thigh with her outstretched toes, “How did you manage to escape?”

“I told her I had to go to the washroom and ran away when she wasn’t looking,” Adrien snickers, shaking his head, “I had to get away from her. She keeps trying to kiss me.”

“And we can’t have that,” Ladybug responds, slipping off the ledge and holding him by the tie, “You’re already spoken for.”

“I was _this_ close to telling her I’m dating somebody else,” Adrien growls, “But then she’d tell Father and I’d have a whole other mess on my hands.”

“She’s going to get suspicious,” Ladybug stands up on her tippy toes and presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth, “I still think you should go with your first idea.”

“That was a joke,” Adrien replies, his Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat as Ladybug’s hands explore his chest and venture downwards, “Father would have a heart attack is Lila told him I’m gay for Chat Noir.”

“But it would be funny!” Ladybug smirks, deftly undoing the buckle of his belt, “Just think of the headlines: Adrichat, the hottest new ‘will-they-won’t-they’ couple!”

“Yeah—how about no,” Adrien’s voice pitches as his girlfriend reaches inside his trousers and pulls down his briefs, “Um…not that I don’t mind but, you know, um—what are you doing?”

Sinking to her knees, the heroine in question glances up at him from beneath her lashes, “I want you to think about this next time Lila touches you. I want you to close your eyes and remember that you’re _mine.”_

 _“Oh,”_ Adrien swallows, frozen as she pumps his semi-flaccid cock to attention. The embrace of her lips is all it takes to send his blood coursing southwards, “Anyone could catch us out here—oh god, _fuck.”_

Ladybug draws him into his mouth and starts sucking, bobbing her head up and down far too quickly for him to handle. Arousal bubbles like champagne at the small of his back and he has to hold onto the ledge of the balcony he’s standing on to keep from falling over as she takes him as deeply as she can. The pressure and the pleasure threatens to overtake his senses and he drops his chin to his chest to watch her, completely under her spell.

“God, you’re—yes, _like that,”_ he babbles as she uses her other hand to keep his hips from bucking. He desperately wants to thrust but the warning grasp on his thigh tells him otherwise; he’s only allowed to do that in certain positions and this certainly isn’t one of them, “Please…”

She ramps up the pace and the wet, hungry sounds of their lovemaking fill his ears. He’s always been turned on by the melody of sex more than anything and between the look in her eyes and the hum of her voice sending vibrations against his cock, Adrien is completely overwhelmed. His mewls are the only warning she has as his pleasure surges and he comes against her tongue, crying out into the night.

She tucks him back into his trousers a few moments later, his knees still wobbling as he fights to catch his breath. She’s whispering something in his ear and Adrien really knows he should be listening but it’s so hard when he’s slack with satisfaction, his nerves sparking in his legs and toes.

“…as I was saying,” Ladybug’s voice finally travels to his brainwaves, “Let this be a little reminder. And if she tries to kiss you again, tell her the only one allowed to touch you is _me.”_


	5. Is that my shirt?

_[Lukanette, M]_

“Breakfast is ready!”

Marinette yawns, stretching her bare arms up towards the ceiling as her back and shoulders crackle and pop. She’s sore but well rested, all things considered; her boyfriend of three years had put her through quite a workout last night after coming home from his two month long European tour. 

She’d brought a change of clothes to their favourite Airbnb in La Marais but she can’t remember where she’d left her bag and rolls over to the other side of the bed instead. She pauses for a moment to breathe deeply, hugging his pillow to her chest and inhaling the scent of his cologne, and then peers over the edge of the mattress to look for something to wear.

She spots something suitable and smirks.

Combing her fingers through her bird’s nest of a hairstyle, Marinette rubs the sleep from her eyes and fastens a few of the buttons on his black button down, leaving the top of her chest almost completely exposed. She rolls up his shirtsleeves and checks her reflection one more time in the mirror before padding down the herringbone hardwoods in the hallway towards the kitchen.

“I made coffee and bought that raspberry yoghurt I know you like…” Luka trails off as Marinette leans against the fridge, a coquettish little smirk on her face as she crosses her legs one over the other. She runs her fingers along her bare thigh and pretends to scratch the lovemark on her hip, ensuring that her boyfriend’s widened eyes see that she’s wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

 **“Is…is that my shirt?”** he manages to stutter after a moment, suddenly hungry for an entirely different meal.

“It is,” Marinette replies, fiddling with the button fastened just below her sternum, “It doesn’t quite fit though, I’m afraid. Could you help me take it off?”

Their coffee and yoghurt abruptly forgotten, Luka does exactly that.


	6. I won't let you

_[Adrinette, E] [Dark!Wing AU]_

They’ve made love once before and Marinette looks back on it wryly, laughing a little at how embarrassing it had all been. Between the slipping and the accidental clack of teeth, she’s glad that they can giggle at their mistakes as the sun sets on another weekday, leaving the weekend entirely up to them.

She glances at him sidelong as they fly home from picnicking along the Seine, their bellies full of Dupain-Cheng bread and charcuterie from the deli across the street. He’d fed her slices of prosciutto and she’d licked his fingers clean, smirking as the embers in his eyes kindled into a full blown flame. 

Flying, they stay low to the ground, his dexterity still a work in progress. She watches closely as he continues relying on his instincts to dodge the tops of trees and manoeuvre around buildings, coasting cleanly down the boulevard. His feathers catch the dying rays of the sunlight in a way that strikes a match low in her belly and Marinette can’t wait to set foot on his balcony and kiss him until the break of dawn.

“Do you want to watch Netflix?” he asks, his voice carrying on the wind. Marinette swoops over top of him and traces her fingers down the length of his spine, eliciting a gasp from her newly liberated partner.

“Not exactly,” she says, driving forwards with a forceful beat of her wings, “I have something else in mind.”

A quick glance over her shoulder confirms her words have worked exactly as she’d intended.

~

They’ve been exploring each other’s bodies for hours, kissing and touching everywhere they can reach. She’s determined to get him to relax his wings but his ingrained propriety continues to devour any chance of allowing him to shake it off, keeping them tightly pressed to his back. 

“They’re so soft,” she murmurs, sliding up behind him. She runs her fingernails through his feathers and gnaws on her lower lip as he throws his head back and moans in a way she can’t ever remember him sounding like, completely and utterly wanton. She’s touched his wings before, certainly, but never in this context, bare and exposed and raw together, “Does that feel good?”

Adrien closes his eyes and nods, a little beyond words. The touching and the intimacy is still new to him, despite being a constant victim to her affections for the two years they’ve been dating, “Yes.”

“Good,” Marinette continues for a little longer before she can’t take it anymore, his moans and whimpers driving her senseless. She wants to fulfill that aching part of her that’s been dying to be together again in every sense of the word and crawls back around, sitting on her haunches in front of him. He’s hard and leaking and she feels much more ready than she did last time as she crawls into his lap and kisses him anew.

“Marinette,” he pants against her lips as she reaches down between him, grabbing his length with her hand. She guides him and gently sinks down, taking just his head inside of her. The sting is still something she has to get used to and, rather than force herself down, Marinette is content to just move her hips a little and watch him fall apart in her arms.

“I love you,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. He fights to open his eyes and watch her as she slowly begins to sink along his cock, “I love the sounds you make.”

His cheeks bloom with colour as she continues, the rhythm of her tiny concentric circles sucking the air from his lungs, “Y-yeah?”

“Yesss,” she hisses, taking on too much too fast. She rises a little and focuses instead on his breathy moans and swollen lips, “I want you to be as loud as you want.”

“Really?”

Marinette knows the thought of being himself terrorizes him sometimes and she intends to completely squash that habit anyway she can, “Yes. I want to hear how you feel.”

He nods, shaking a little as she finally sinks down all the way down to the root, engulfing his cock completely. She shifts her hips forwards and back, the friction sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. She repeats the pattern over and over again and finds herself speechless as Adrien grasps onto her ass and pushes her just a little bit harder, a little bit faster, a little bit deeper. 

Marinette’s heart rate increases with every thrust and she grasps onto his shoulders for dear life as he mewls over and over again, his eyes pinched closed. It’s too much and not enough as Marinette gently encourages him to let go, to break free, to lose his inhibitions. He’s comfortable within his confines but this feels like nothing he’s ever felt before, pleasure and fire flaring wildly at the base of his spine. It feels overwhelming and Marinette holds him through it, assuring him that she wants him to lose control.

“Come on, Adrien,” Marinette begs him, “ **I won’t let you** fall.”

And that’s all it takes.

Thrusting his hips as forcefully as he can in this position, Adrien leans back and lets his wings splay wide and Marinette gasps, the friction and the visual breathtaking. It doesn’t take long; the way he’s taken control has Marinette babbling to completion, crying out and clenching around him when the pleasure gets to be too much. She clings onto him desperately as he falls off the precipice soon after, hugging her tightly. Later, they flutter back to earth together, and Marinette can’t help but wonder in awe as his wings, gorgeous as they are, stay spread and relaxed just for her.


	7. Let me help you

_[Ladrien, M]_

Their apartment is quiet when he gets home and Adrien sets his briefcase on the shelf beside the counter. It’s not unusual, especially lately; his girlfriend has been especially antsy as of late. He isn’t sure why and no amount of pestering her has borne fruit, but he has a sort of sneaking suspicion about her behaviour…

…and it all has to do with the fact that his birthday is just around the corner.

“Hey Google, what’s on the news today?”

Adrien meanders around their apartment as Google lists off what’s been going on in Paris, a break in here, a car accident there. Something happened in the security line at CDG and Adrien only pays attention with half a mind, picking up laundry and shoving it into the hamper. He takes the half defrosted chicken out of the fridge and leaves it by the stove, turning towards their balcony at the sound of the windows opening.

“Now there’s a sight for sore eyes,” Adrien says, skirting around the island to greet the woman who had captured his heart so many years ago. She smiles and collapses onto the couch with a loud exhale, propping her feet up on the coffee table, “Sounds like you’ve been busy.”

“The house was lonely without you,” Ladybug says, patting the cushion beside her, “And I wasn’t feeling very inspired on my day off so I decided to go fight some crime.”

Adrien plops down beside her, “And did you kick ass?”

“Sure did!” Ladybug plants a kiss on his cheek, “But now that it’s getting late, I think it’s time to slip into something more comfortable.”

“And does M’Lady need any assistance?” Adrien leans into her, brushing his chin against the crown of her head.

“I suppose a little help wouldn’t hurt,” she hums, slinking out from underneath him. She plants her hands on her hips and smirks, _“Tikki, detransforme-moi!”_

When the crackle of pink sparkles wanes and Adrien can safely open his eyes again, he’s treated to a wonderful surprise, “Well, well, well…what do we have here?”

“It’s almost your birthday and I thought you could use a little gift to start your birthday week off right,” Marinette turns around slowly, allowing him a complete view of the ensemble she has come up with. Now he knows why she bought an entire roll of bright red ribbon off of Amazon the other day; she’s fashioned it around her body in such a way that it’s more of a harness than a bra, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. 

“What do you think?” she tips her head to the side, the little kitten bell between her breasts jingling with every subtle movement. She gestures to her hips and it’s only then that he notices that she’s fashioned herself some assless panties out of the ribbon as well, “Do I look like a present you’d like to unwrap?”

Adrien tries to gather his wits about him and fails spectacularly, his eyeballs zeroing in on the way the ribbon between her thighs is a little darker than the rest of it, “Oh god, yes.”

“Then **let me help you** out of these work clothes,” Marinette climbs onto his lap and devours him with a hungry kiss, “And we can start this party off right.”


	8. I can't do this

[Adrigaminette, M]

Of all the things Adrien had expected, having a threesome on his birthday hadn’t been on the list. Sure, it was on his bucket list, but that document was safely tucked away on his Google Drive. He has no idea how Marinette had figured it out, let alone how Marinette had gotten Kagami to agree to it.

“Don’t overthink it too much,” Marinette chides him with a smirk, drawing haphazard circles on his bare chest, “Leave that to us.”

Kagami raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow, “I don’t think he’s capable of thinking about anything at the moment.”

“I think we broke him,” Marinette snickers as Kagami sits up on her haunches and combs her fingers through her sex-mussed hair.

“How unfortunate,” Kagami meets her gaze dead on, her expression rife with hunger, “I suppose we’ll have to go on without him.”

Marinette’s cheeks blush with colour, “What a shame.”

“Indeed,” Kagami takes Marinette’s hand and hauls her up onto her knees, “Come on, **I can’t do this** without you.”

Marinette gasps as Kagami draws her hands towards her, pressing her palms against her chest, “Tell me what to do.”

“Just don’t hesitate,” Kagami leans in close, whispering in her ear, “And keep doing what you’re doing. Touch me anywhere you like.”

Completely forgotten, the birthday boy can do nothing but gawk and enjoy the show.


	9. I need to go

_[Ladrien, E]_

**“I need to go.”**

“No you don’t,” Adrien’s grasp on her bare waist tightens, pressing her back against his chest; she isn’t going anywhere without a fight, especially after the blissful late night date they’d just been on, “Stay the night with me.”

“I can’t,” she shifts a little and Adrien can tell that her mumbled protest belies her feelings, “If my parents notice I’m gone…”

“I’ll set my alarm for 5h,” Adrien’s hand slowly meanders its way up her belly and grazes her breasts. She jerks a little in his embrace and Adrien knows he’s already won, “That way you can get home and have lots of time to pretend you were there all night.”

“I…” Ladybug trails off as Adrien continues to cup her breasts, his thumbs and forefingers teasing and tugging gently on her nipples. He’s learned a lot about her body over the last few months and exploring her pleasures (and occasional annoyances) is a learning experience like no other, “…Adrien, you’re cheating.”

“I’m not cheating,” he laughs through his nose, pressing a sloppy kiss against her neck as he gains more leverage, “I’m just making a point.”

Ladybug turns her head into his pillow and muffles her groan, “Adrien…”

His erection already at half mast, Adrien climbs onto his knees and admires his girlfriend’s bare body as she turns onto her belly. She looks amazing from every angle, don’t get him wrong, but the curve of her ass is even more enticing without the suit. He extends his arm over her and drags the tips of his fingers down the length of her spine, pausing just shy of the cleft of her ass, “You’re gorgeous.”

Ladybug’s legs part ever so slightly, a silent invitation, and Adrien gleefully takes it. He teases her, brushing haphazard patterns along her inner thighs until she’s arching her spine, pushing up against him, “Please…”

“Can we have sex like this?” he asks, a little breathless as he runs his fingers up and down her slit. She’s still soaking wet and seeing the evidence of their lovemaking dripping from her entrance has him rock hard in seconds, “I want to make love to you like this.”

He increases the tempo of his fingertips as she hugs his pillow to her face and mewls, “Yes.”

Circling her clit, Adrien makes sure to spend enough time giving her exactly what she needs. He knows that she loves it when he rubs her just like this, concentric circles in a steady rhythm, and has her pretty much humping his hand by the time he thinks she’s ready. He would prefer to focus on her anyway, knowing full well how much she deserves to be pleasured and adored. 

Carefully climbing over top of her, he braces himself on his left elbow and uses his other hand to maneuver himself between the cleft of her ass. It takes him a few tries but the experiment is worth it as he sinks inside of her, thrusting in completely, and his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as she crosses one ankle over the other, making everything tighter and wetter and—, “ _Oh god, yes!_ ”

Ladybug rocks her hips back with every push and Adrien savours the connection and, quote frankly, the laziness of the position. They’re both exhausted after a long day and Adrien is hardly complaining as he grinds his cock inside her, unhurried and relaxed, simply enjoying the feel of her body against his. He nibbles on her earlobe and resumes massaging her breasts until she’s whimpering with every thrust, her eyes pinched shut from all of the sensations going on inside of her.

“You feel so good,” Adrien moans into her ear, picking up the pace of his thrusts; he never used to know what to say when he was making love to her in the beginning, but she seems to like what he tends to come up with on the fly, “You’re so tight and wet for me.”

“Adrien…” she trails off, every _ah ah ah_ like a siren’s song as his orgasm creeps closer, “…harder, _please._ ”

Bracing himself back on his elbows, Adrien arches his back and puts a little more strength into it. The effect is instantaneous; Ladybug whines into his pillow again and drives her hips back as much as she can manage, a staccato rhythm that has them both breathless within moments. She reaches down between her belly and the sheets to bring herself to completion and Adrien does as he’s told, thrusting into her hard and fast in his hunger to make her come.

“Please…oh god,” Ladybug babbles, her centre clenching around his cock, “Adrien!”

He fucks her through it and the pressure is absolutely divine as he orgasms not thirty seconds later, spilling himself inside for the second time that evening. He’s exhausted and rolls off of her, scooping her back up against his chest exactly where she belongs. She doesn’t complain and lays bonelessly in his grasp, her toes and fingers still twitching with the aftershocks.

“I love you,” he murmurs into her hair. 

Ladybug places her hands over his, “I love you too.”


	10. Just stay with me

_[Marichat, M]_

Basking in the afterglow, Marinette closes her eyes and savours the little tingles of pleasure as they race all the way down to her toes. Every night spent with Chat seems to end like this, boneless with satisfaction from orgasm after orgasm. The moment he’d proven to her that his smart mouth was useful for more than just witty banter and bad puns was the moment she’d fallen head over heels in love with the boy behind the mask.

(She doesn’t know who he is yet but she’s dying to find out.)

“I guess I better transform,” Chat murmurs from behind her, his body curled around hers as he also comes down from their shared high. It’s what he always says when he knows he has to leave and Marinette usually agrees with him, closing her eyes as he calls on his kwami to disguise himself again. But tonight seems to feel different and expectation hangs in the air like a heavy mist, clouding her senses.

 **“Just stay with me,”** Marinette inhales, savouring the way his arms tighten around her middle, “For a couple more minutes.”

They both know a couple minutes will turn into a couple hours and neither of them can know what will happen the next morning. It’s dangerous and Marinette’s heart batters against her chest at the prospect of finding out who her lover truly is in the hazy beams of morning sunlight drifting through her windows. Would he stay the night with her? Would he leave before she got the chance to say goodbye?

“Are you sure?” Chat asks gently, his possessive embrace a counterpoint to the hesitancy of his voice, “If you wake up before me…”

“I know,” Marinette closes her eyes and sighs. It’s so unlike her to be reckless, “If you want to go—”

“There’s no other place I’d rather be,” Chat says, tugging her flush against his chest, “I want to stay here with you forever.”

“Then stay.”

And he did.


	11. Will you help me?

_[Marichat, E]_

“I’ve got a little bit of a problem,” Marinette tips her head to the side and bats her eyelashes. Bathed in the ambient light coming from the bathroom, Chat can’t help but worship her from where he’s been patiently waiting on the couch in her studio apartment, “I just can’t seem to get my bra undone.”

“Such a tragedy,” Chat presses his hand to his heart and drops his chin to his chest, “This humble knight is at your service.”

“Come a little closer then,” Marinette lowers her transparent pink lace robe from her shoulders and Chat is greeted with a sight he’s been waiting all day to devour, **“Will you help me?”**

Chat comes scampering, practically falling to his knees as she pivots and exposes her completely bare behind. Marnette has always been drop dead gorgeous, all slim legs and lily white skin, but sans panties? Chat’s mouth waters at the very prospect of what she’s going to ask of him next, “As you wish, _ma princesse_. Anything for you.”

“Anything? Hmm,” Marinette holds her hair aloft as his claws tangle in the clasp of her bra. It only takes a moment to unfasten the little silver hooks but with the way his fingers are shaking, you’d think it had been a lifetime, “Much better. Thank you, _mon matou_.”

Now completely disrobed, Marinette spins around and Chat really does tumble to his knees. Her bare breasts are right in front of his face and he doesn’t wait for her to tell him what to do next, already sensing her needs from all of their many nights spent together. He cups one and engulfs the other with his mouth and tongue, rolling her pert nipple between his teeth.

“What a good kitty,” Marinette buries her hands in his hair and scrapes her nails against his scalp, inciting a moan from her personal pleasure toy licking and sucking at her breasts like his life depends on it. He’s always been a little eager, devotedly enthusiastic, and Marinette knows exactly what she needs to do to get him to perform at his absolute best, “So good to me. Go on, try the other side.”

He’s an expert in taking orders from Ladybug and he’s no different here, lapping and caressing her breasts with every adoring sweep of his tongue. He could spend all night like this, serving her, being hers…

…but the night is young. And if he knows Marinette like he thinks he knows her, she’s got a whole evening filled with activities to keep them busy in store.


	12. Are you fucking insane?

_[Adrinette, E]_

**“Are you fucking insane?!”**

Adrien throws his hands up into the air and nearly throws his plate of _cacio e pepe_ along with them, “You knew what you were getting into when you married me, Marinette! You know what my father’s like!”

“That still doesn’t mean I want to—” Marinette scrubs her palms across her cheeks and groans, “Under no circumstances am I wearing one of my own designs to an _Agreste_ gala. The press would lose their minds!”

“Which is exactly my point!” Adrien smacks his hands onto the table, “You work for his rival! You can’t wear _Collette Paris_ at an _Agreste_ gala and you certainly can’t wear anything my father’s designed without getting cancelled by your boss.”

Marinette doesn’t quite have a response for that. Instead, she stabs her spaghetti with far more aggression than the poor noodles really deserve and gnashes them furiously as she chews, determined to win their argument.

“I’m not wearing my own design and that’s final,” Marinette grumbles, punctuating her point with a jab with her fork.

“Fine. Go naked.”

Marinette’s wine nearly spurts out her nose, “Pardon me?!”

“You don’t have any formal wear that isn’t _Collette_ or your own stuff,” Adrien crosses his arms over his chest, “So you’ll have nothing to wear. You’ll have to go naked.”

“I’ll just have to go out and buy something—”

“And risk someone else showing up in the same dress?” Adrien leans forwards, his eyebrows raised, “Your only option is to go bare naked. Ass out, full frontal, boobs in everyone’s faces.”

Marinette covers her face in her hands, “Oh my god…”

“I’ll go naked too if it makes you feel better,” Adrien smirks, “Imagine the paparazzi when they see the family jewels! ‘ _Dick out, loud and proud Adrien Agreste hits the red carpet with equally butt naked wife, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!’_ Can you imagine the headlines?”

“Adrien!” Marinette groans, throwing her head back in exasperation, “You’re not helping!”

“Yes I am, because now you can see how stubborn you’re being. And if you don’t wear that little red number you made last month to my father’s gala, I’m going to cut the ass out of my designer trousers and moon all of Paris.”

“You wouldn’t _dare.”_

Adrien grins, “Wanna bet?”


	13. Will you marry me? Please, come with me. I need you though.

_[Adrienette, E]_

The stage is set. The candles are lit, their dinner is keeping warm in the oven and a Dupain-Cheng fraisier is chilling in the refrigerator, just waiting to be devoured. He’s cleared off their balcony and traded their outdoor furniture for their dining room chairs and a vintage wooden table he’d borrowed from Nino. All in all, it looks pretty spectacular.

If only she would hurry up and get home!

Adrien’s heart hammers in his chest as he karate chops the cushions in the pillow fort he’d made for their _après-dîner_ “Netflix and chill” and fiddles with the flower arrangement he’d bought her before pacing their apartment once more, his nerves on edge. He knows that she’ll say yes — she helped pick out her engagement right, after all — but he’s still nervous about her reaction. Will she love what he’s done with the place? Will she enjoy the dinner he’d spent hours finessing so that the sauce is absolutely perfect? Will she notice that he burnt the bread a little and that he’d had to scrape off some of the brown parts with a butter knife?

“Adrien! I’m home… _oh my god!_ Adrien!”

Marinette drops her work bag and kicks off her stilettos before running over and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him smack on the mouth. Adrien laughs against her lips and spins her around, delighted by her enthusiastic greeting, “Hey Buginette. What do you think?”

“I love it!” Marinette cries as he sets her down, “It’s beautiful!”

“Thank you,” Adrien’s cheeks bloom with colour, “Go get changed. I left a present on the bed for you.”

“Oooooh!” Marinette grabs him by the lapels of his dress shirt and captures his lips again, “I’ll be right back!”

And she’s true to her word, sashaying back into their living room not five minutes later wearing a red embroidered cocktail dress he’d snagged off the YSL runway after sweet talking one of the designers from his latest show. She looks both enticing and adorable, the bow around her waist keeping the entire ensemble together just begging him to tug. Barefoot, she twirls around beside their pillow fort, her lantern sleeves and ruffled skirt flaring like a ruby rose.

“You look stunning,” Adrien reaches forwards and scoops her up, unable to keep his hands off of her. She squeals and demands to be set down but he can’t possibly now that she’s pressed up against her body, lithe and blushing and perfect in every way, “I can’t believe you chose me to be yours.”

“I can’t believe you chose me!” she laughs, her eyebrows rising with curiosity as he sets her down on a dining room chair. The view from their flat is stunning, Montmartre and Sacré-Coeur stretching out before them, and Adrien can’t think of a better place to sweep his soon-to-be fiancée off her feet.

Dinner is delicious and dessert is positively scrumptious. She praises his kitchen handiwork throughout their feast and Adrien can hardly keep himself from throwing himself to his knees already and begging her to marry him. After dinner, as he’s stacking the plates and tucking them into the dishwasher, he takes a deep breath and musters up his courage, “This is it, Agreste. You can do it.”

“Do what?”

Adrien twists around and drinks her in, “I’ve got something to ask you.”

“I had a feeling,” Marinette’s lips quirk into a knowing smile, “Is that an engagement ring box in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Adrien drops to his knee, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the love of my life, my partner, my soulmate. Paris would be lost without you, but there’s no one in this city who adores you as much as I do. You’re everything to me and I’d be lost without you.”

Marinette brings her hands up to her lips, her eyes welling with tears.

“Marinette,” Adrien reaches into his pocket and flips open the velvet box, revealing a 2.5 karat pink sapphire ring, **“Will you marry me?”**

* * *

“YES!”

Marinette jumps up and down on the hardwood floors of their apartment, tears of joy streaming down her face, “Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes!”

He nearly collapses with relief, “Oh thank god.”

He somehow manages to force his fingers to stop shaking long enough to pluck the ring from its cushion and slip in onto her finger. It fits perfectly and Marinette oogles it as she pulls him back onto his feet and captures his lips with her own, deepening the kiss before he has the chance to catch his breath. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispers, pulling away for a moment to inhale before fixing her mouth over his once again. She buries her fingers in his hair and she has him rumbling within seconds, the press of the pads of her fingers against his skull endlessly addicting. He’s melting and she’s all fire and passion in his arms, his lips parting with a gasp as she devours him, bruising kiss after bruising kiss leaving him senseless, a victim to her love.

“Oh god,” he manages to babble after a while, his lips swollen as waves of pleasure race up and down his spine, “I…I really love you.”

“Good,” Marinette laughs, “So, are you going to invite me into that pillow fort or what?”

Adrien grins and steps back, extending his arm out towards the pile of blankets and cushions with a bow, “Marinette Almost Agreste, would you care to join me for an evening of cuddling?”

“I would be honoured,” Marinette curtsies, his joy contagious.

 **“Please come with me,”** he takes her by the hand and watches eagerly as she falls to her knees and climbs inside, her skirt revealing every lacey centimetre of what she’s hiding underneath, “Are those new?”

Following her inside, Adrien raises his head just in time to see her grin, “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

* * *

Once they’re both tucked within the confines of their pillow fort, Marinette doesn’t leave anything to the imagination. He soaks her in as the skirt of her dress slides down her thighs and bunches at her waist, revealing a completely transparent lace panty with…no back?!

Marinette smirks, clearly loving his reaction as she rolls one leg over the other to reveal her new lingerie set’s dirty little secret, “These will make things easier, won’t they?”

Adrien’s mouth begins to water, “I didn’t even know they could make something like that.”

“Which is why you should come here and check them out,” Marinette leans back and props herself up with her elbows, leaving her legs up and spread, “You know, to make sure they’re real.”

“Ah. Yes. Of course,” Adrien’s between her legs in the blink of an eye, “Oh god.”

Marinette’s voice is a little muffled, “So?”

“They’re real,” Adrien replies, a strangled, raspy sound and his thoughts come to a grinding halt as she jabs him gently with the heel of her foot. Whatever Marinette wants, Marinette gets, especially now that she’s is fiancée.

So, of course, it’s only appropriate to ignore all sense of propriety and eat her out like a man starved.

Marinette moans as he warms her up with his tongue, laving circles around her opening. She’s already a little wet and swollen and the fabric of her backless panties does a great job in parting her lips for him, leaving her entirely exposed. He devours her, sucking and licking with just a hint of teeth and he quickly gets his fingers involved, teasing and prodding until he finally thrusts inside.

Adrien picks a steady rhythm and hikes one of her legs over his shoulder, spreading her hips just a little bit wider. It makes fucking her with his fingers a lot easier and he turns his palm skyward, stroking her from the inside. It does the trick, if her cries of pleasure are any indication, and Marinette nearly screams as he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks.

“Please…” she begs as he amps up the pace, every movement a little rougher, faster, harder. She’s always liked it hot and intense and he’s more than willing to oblige as her thighs clamp up against his ears and press insistently, urging him on. Adrien doubles down, committed to getting her off against his lips and she’s close enough that all it takes is a little consistent suction to send her soaring.

“Adrien!” she cries, bucking her hips against his mouth and he has no choice but to pin her down and ease up a little, sliding his fingers out to hold her in place. She’s quivering and he feels quite pleased with himself as he pushes himself back onto his haunches to admire his handiwork. 

“I like those, by the way,” he smirks, wiping her essence from his mouth and chin with his forearm, “Where did you get them? I want to replace all your lingerie with assless panties.”

Marinette glares at him from beneath her lashes, “No.”

“No? You know, relationships are all about compromise,” Adrien responds, whipping off his shirt, “And I can’t stop thinking about all of the compromising positions we could get into in public, especially if you’re wearing a skirt.”

“Take your pants off,” Marinette grumbles, rolling her eyes, “And make love to me.”

“Not until you tell me where I can buy a hundred of these spicy little numbers.”

“No.”

“Fine,” Adrien smirks, teasing his trouser button open only to leave it fastened, “Where’s the remote? I want to watch Netflix.”

Marinette pouts, “But **I need you, though**.”

“My offer still stands!” he singsongs, running his fingers up and down his chest, “All I need is a name.”

“Etsy,” she huffs, prodding him in the side with her toes, “Now have sex with me.”

Victorious, Adrien grins, “Your wish is my command.”


	14. You can trust me. Can you shut up?

_[Marichat, E]_

Of all the people Chat must know, she’s glad he’s chosen her to fall in love with. Ever since their time together had turned from late night gossip sessions to late night kisses and confessions of love, they ‘d grown closer in ways Marinette never would have anticipated. All in all, Marinette is just happy to know that she’s the only civilian he’s ever considered trustworthy enough to reveal himself to.

 **“You can trust me,”** Marinette assures him, her bare legs draped over his thighs, “I’ll even make you a mask to hide your identity. A nice velvet one so you can…you know—”

“—finally take off this suit and let you put your hands all over this smoking bod?” Chat smirks, wriggling his eyebrows at the thinly veiled hint at what’s to come. They’d decided, after much conversation, that they’d like to try moving their relationship to “third base”. 

“Keep dreaming,” she’d joked at the time, but she still fashioned him a black Chat Noir mask out of an old velvet skirt that she’d long grown out of, having sprouted a few extra centimetres after she’d turned eighteen. As a joke, she creates a pair of matching kitten ears out of the leftover velvet, stuffs them with foam and sews them to the Lululemon headband that’s always been a bit too loose to wear.

The next time he comes by, she presents him with her creations and it’s all fun and games until she turns her back on him and he slips on his mask, laughingly plopping the headband on as well. When he’s ready, Marinette turns around and freezes, only to laugh herself silly.

“You look like Naruto!” she giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. Chat knows exactly what he’s done and parades around the room, his bangs sticking up completely upright. The cat ears look especially hilarious, that is, until she realises he’s shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of very tight corduroy chinos.

“Those are…um…” Marinette chokes as Chat juts his hip to the side, leaving nothing to the imagination, “Those look…really tight.”

“They are,” Chat laughs, tugging a little at the waistband, “I was wearing them for work. Gotta show off the assets, if you know what I mean.”

“What are you, a poolboy?” Marinette gestures towards the offending shorts as if they weren’t totally turning her on, “You can see _everything_.”

“I know,” Chat winks and the effect on her is all encompassing, “Go ahead, _size_ me up. That is, if you have the _balls_ to.”

“Oh god,” Marinette slaps her hands over her eyes, “I can’t…it’s too much.”

“That’s what she said!” Chat cackles, pointing his finger guns at his reflection in her mirror, “I didn’t have time to change clothes though, in all honesty, but I figured you wouldn’t mind too much since you and I wanted to… _you know_.”

Marinette peeks out from between her fingers, “And you thought it was a good idea to show up to our first try in nothing but a pair of booty shorts?!”

“They’re not booty shorts,” Chat responds, pressing a hand against his chest, “They’re actually designer corduroy chinos from the latest resort collection.”

“They’re what? Actually, forget I asked,” Marinette would rather not have him blow his load _and_ blow his cover for the first time with her all in one night, “Take them off.”

“…pardon me?”

“You heard me,” Marinette plants her hands on her hips, pointedly staring at his bare chest so as to not stare at his superbly defined package outlined right before her eyes, “Take them off. We both agreed to try… _you know what_ …tonight with each other and you need to take off those _things_ in order to do that.”

“But I’m not wearing anything underneath!”

“You’re not…” Marinette chokes, “You’re not wearing _underwear_?!” 

“Panty lines are a cardinal sin,” Chat hooks his thumbs in his waistband and draws even further attention to the sausage shaped contour dominating the front of his shorts, “And anyways, if I take off my shorts, I’d be completely naked and you’d still have clothes on. It’s not fair.”

“Then let’s make it fair,” Marinette throws caution to the wind and yanks off her sweater, “Better?”

Chat’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull, “ _Oh my god._ Your…you…why aren’t you wearing a bra?”

“Because, just like you, I assumed you wouldn’t mind.”

“I do very much mind,” Chat stumbles over his own two feet and stops just short of touching her, “I’ve wanted to touch your boobs so bad with my actual hands since forever.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

Taking that as an invitation, Chat kicks off a night neither of them will ever forget.

* * *

Marinette had mentally prepared herself. She’d done some research on the subject and paid attention in health class in lycée. She knew what a penis was supposed to look like and she knew how to put a condom on after watching a YouTube video of someone sliding one down a banana. She was ready.

(She was so _not_ ready.)

Because once they had both thrown off their clothes and caught their breaths after the heaviest, hottest makeout session of their lives, Marinette really got to get to a close and proper look, “Is that…um…is that going to fit inside of me?”

Chat’s cheeks take on a violent shade of red, “Ummm…I think so? I don’t know. Doesn’t it just…fit?”

Teen Vogue did _not_ prepare her for this.

“Maybe we could…um, can we try something else?”

Chat’s head tips to the side, “Like what?”

Oh god. Panicking, Marinette wishes the mattress would swallow her whole. She remembers Alya describing how to do this at a sleepover and Marinette had plugged her dainty virgin ears and yelled, **“Can you shut up?”** at the top of her lungs to block out any thoughts of Nino’s……….anyway, hindsight is always 20/20 and now, Marinette wishes she had paid more attention to her best friend, “Like…a blowjob?”

“Ooohhh,” Chat nods, awkwardly throwing his whole upper body into it, “Ya. Um, sure. If that’s what you want to do.”

Marinette feels confused, “Well, do you want me to? Because we can do something else if you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, trust me, I want you to,” Chat rushes to assure her, “I just wasn’t sure if _you_ wanted to.”

“Well, how hard can it be?” Marinette mentally braces herself and glances down at his.. _.thing_. It’s flushed red and sticking out like a flag pole, the tip of it curling upwards ever so slightly, “You. Lay back. And then I’ll…” she pushes him down onto her bed and waits for him to settle before climbing between his thighs, “…alright. I can do this.”

Ignoring his startled yelp, Marinette reaches out and very gently wraps her fingers around the base of his length. She tests her grasp and keeps her hold on him loose as she guides her hand up towards the ceiling, releasing him near the end, “How did that feel?”

Chat stutters out a strangled moan, “Good? But also weird? Your hand is kind of cold.”

“Oh,” Marinette rubs her palms together and blows hot air onto her fingers, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Chat’s voice cracks on the last syllable, “You can, uh, hold me a little tighter if you want.”

Marinette nods and tries again, this time moving up and back down his shaft a couple times to gauge his reaction. He seems to gasp every time her palm grazes the head of his cock and she removes her hand for a moment to lay on her belly and wet her lips.

“Let me know if this is okay,” she says, staring very intently at the source of her sole focus, jutting up thick and hard against his abdomen. She’s done a lot of strange things in her life as a civilian and as a superhero and this is right up there on the top ten list, “I’m gonna try it, alright?”

Steeling herself, Marinette imagines she’s about to lick a very strange popsicle and starts at the bottom, flattening her tongue against his length and licking from root to tip. Chat makes that wounded sound he always makes when she’s touching him through his suit and Marinette does it again for the record to make sure it isn’t a fluke.

 _“Ohhh my g—”_ Chat clutches her bedsheets by the handful and feels his soul leave his body as she wraps her lips around the head of his cock, “ _Ffffffffuck,_ Marinette. Do that again.”

Marinette would rather let her actions speak for themselves, especially since her mouth is otherwise engrossed in getting Chat to keep making those delicious noises; it’s doing something to her, honestly, hearing him swear and babble her name like a prayer. She’s only ever felt her pulse like this between her thighs a few times before and it’s strangely addictive…

She wonders if Chat feels the same way.

Unwilling to choke herself and die a virgin, Marinette decides to grasp him at the root and gently bob up and down on his shaft, keeping just the head of his cock in her mouth as she builds up a steady rhythm. She doesn’t think Chat minds that she’s not shoving any more of him down her throat; the way he’s twitching and moaning and singing her praises is enough proof of that theory. So Marinette continues, licking and sucking and drooling pretty much everywhere until Chat is shouting, his thighs twitching and his knees bending up by her ears.

“I’m gonna—” Chat gasps and freezes as if struck by lightning and Marinette lifts her head in confusion just in time. She’s dodged bricks and buses but she’s never dodged a torrent of come before as it shoots into the air with such force that Chat is basically slathered in it within seconds, boneless and sated and gasping for breath.

Marinette climbs back onto her knees and inspects her handiwork. She’s never seen him look quite so relaxed, his eyes closed, his lips swollen and parted. He looks kissable but he’s in no condition to be kissed, especially now that he’s more or less the human equivalent of a puddle. She feels oddly proud of herself though and takes his state of catatonic exhaustion as a compliment more than anything, even if the insistent throb between her thighs is getting more and more difficult to ignore.

“So?” she says after a few moments, “How did I do?”

Chat wheezes. 

(It’s about the only sign of cognizance she gets for the next five minutes.)


	15. I can't do this

_[Kagaminette, E]_

**“I can’t do this** here,” Marinette hisses into her palm as a spike of pleasure surges through her body. Her cheeks are flushed and if a stewardess so much as glances in their general direction…

“It’s fine,” Kagami smirks from between her thighs, his eyes gleaming with mischief in the light of the sunset pouring in through the airplane windows, “We’re in First Class. No one will bother us.”

“You don’t know that,” Marinette snaps back, keeping her voice as low as possible. Kagami hums against her clit and Marinette slaps her hand across her lips to keep herself from reacting. Kagami is completely aware of how noisy she can be and Marinette absolutely hates that she’s using this against her, “Kagami, you have to stop!”

Her girlfriend pinches her thigh and Marinette really does yip this time, earning her a strange look from the japanese businesswoman who had been fully entranced in her entertainment system up until this point. She waves at her awkwardly and waits until she turns back to her film before Marinette swats Kagami on the head, earning her a very dangerous look from beneath her skirt.

“When I said I wanted to join The Mile High Club, I meant it as a joke!”

Kagami’s response includes slipping a pair of fingers inside of her, “You know I don’t joke around.”

“Oh god,” Marinette gnaws on her lower lip and Kagami continues to thrust rhythmically, “This is a terrible idea.”

“On the contrary,” Kagami picks up the pace, curling her digits with all the precision of an elite athlete who always gets results, “This is a great idea.”

“How, exactly?!”

Kagami spends a few moments lavishing Marinette’s clit, “This is fun for me.”

“I hate your idea of f—” Kagami draws her clit between her lips and prods it with her tongue until Marinette is whimpering into her palm. A bead of sweat drips down between her breasts as the sunlight illuminates her skin, deepening the flush of her cheeks. Kagami is nothing but determined as she licks and sucks Marinette to completion, not even hesitating as Marinette hefts her knees up and careens over the edge with a muffled cry.

When Marinette manages to pry her eyes open after the most embarrassing orgasm of her life, she makes eye contact with the woman again. She’s about to turn away, that is, until Kagami pops up out of nowhere with a brazenly smug smirk on her face.


	16. Sorry, were you sleeping?

Chat wakes up a little before the alarm and emerges from their nest of blankets and pillows to peer blearily at the time. He needs to get going, especially with his photoshoot scheduled for 8h in Montparnasse, but he’s always liked to walk on the wild side when he’s spurred on by his Miraculous, even if he’s not actually wearing his mask at the moment. 

He props himself up and watches the love of his life as she snuffles against her comforter, fast asleep and every bit of the goddess he’d fallen in love with all those years ago at the base of the Eiffel Tower; she doesn’t know that he’s long figured out the identity of the girl behind the spotted mask and he intends to keep it that way for the moment. She’s got enough stress on her plate as it is, being a burgeoning fashion designer about to make her big break on the European scene.

Mornings bring sunlight and pastries but they also bring boners and Chat figures after last night, Marinette will probably be too exhausted to indulge him once again. But he’d rather ask for forgiveness than beg for approval, especially when he’s woken her up a hundred times like this before with no complaints. She’s called him her favourite alarm clock and Chat feels he would be in remiss if he didn’t start her Thursday off properly with a little fireworks.

His fingers do the walking, meandering down her bare chest and abdomen before burrowing between her thighs. She mumbles something in her sleep and shifts her left leg forwards, which pins his wrists but frees his fingers. It’s a little uncomfortable but he’s hardly complaining, especially as he starts slowly teasing her only to realize that she’s still soaking wet from last night’s adventures.

He loves the thought of it, the evidence of their lovemaking still coating her inner thighs. He’s not allowed to mark her skin but this feels so deliciously territorial and it shows, his cock hardening with every pass of his fingers. Her breath grows uneven, her hips rocking back and forth as he slips a finger inside of her, and he presses a kiss against her temple just to let her know he’s there.

“Chat…” she trails off, her eyes still closed as he pulls out to circle her clit. He applies just enough pressure to help push her up the precipice and takes her earring between his teeth.

 **“Sorry, were you sleeping?”** Chat snickers, picking up the pace. She likes a constant rhythm just to the right of her clit and he doubles down, inching her closer and closer, “I just couldn’t resist you.”

Marinette can only moan as he presses harder, faster, and she’s already there before he knows it, crying out and clenching, trapping his wrist in a vice grip between her thighs. She’s shuddering and he loves watching as the aftershocks hasten through her body like lightning bolts until she’s all but putty in his arms, limp and breathless.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Chat smirks, feeling like the cat who’s got the cream.


	17. You need to go

_[Lukanette, M]_

Luka lugs his bike up the stairs of his family’s houseboat and sets his helmet on the shelf, breathing a sigh of relief. It’s just beginning to spit rain outside and he’s glad to have missed the upcoming deluge; he prefers to bike to and from the studio where he’s been recording his first solo record rather than take the stuffy metro.

“ **You need to go** to your room,” Juleka mentions offhandedly as he passes into the galley. Her recently shorn hair allows him to better see the smirk on his younger sister’s face as she scrolls through TikTok videos on her phone, “There’s a surprise waiting for you.”

“A surprise?” Luka is honestly confused, “What do you mean, a surprise?”

“Just go look for yourself,” Juleka replies, hopping off the stool, “I’m off to a shoot and I won’t be back for a while. See you later.”

“Good luck,” Luka briefly glances at his sister as she disappears through the doorway; ever since scoring a modelling contract when she’d turned eighteen, Juleka has been booking shoots and shows every single day. He’s happy for her and he turns his attention back to what’s hiding in his bedroom.

He hopes it’s better than the pizza crust she’d left on his pillow last week.

Pressing down on the handle, Luka opens his door and peers inside. The present waiting for him is enough to force him into cardiac arrest.

“I heard you recorded the last song for your album today,” Marinette smirks from the foot of his bed, wearing nothing but a smile, “So I thought I’d sneak over and help you celebrate.”

Luka is hopelessly speechless as he gawks at his unabashedly naked girlfriend. He thinks she must get off on shocking him senseless, considering how often she’s been going out of her way to gift him with these wonderful little surprises.

“For a man who sings for a living, you sure are quiet all of the sudden,” Marinette dissolves the space between them and worms her arm up beneath his shirt. He shivers at the contract of heat as her fingers mosey along his treasure trail, “Don’t you want to say hello?”

“Hello,” he manages to croak after a moment, his brain kicking back into high gear, “You’re not filming this for TikTik, are you?”

Marinette throws her head back and laughs, “I wanted to do the naked challenge! And your reaction was worth a million likes.”

“Damn…” he shakes his head with a smile, “Well, your post is going to have to wait. We have something to celebrate, after all.”

“Do we ever,” Marinette grabs him by the collar and drags him down for a kiss, “What do you say, M. Rock Star? Are you ready to roll?”


	18. I don't love you | You always this quiet? | Hey I said stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the last one!

“You are the _worst!”_

Dropping his transformation, Adrien crosses his arms across his chest in a huff, “And you’re not?!”

“I didn’t just spend forty five million years using Second Chance to try and defeat an akuma!”

“It was a couple hours, not forty five million years!” Adrien counters back, stepping closer, “I was trying to protect you!”

“And I just want you to start recognizing when it’s a no-win scenario!” Ladybug’s mask dissolves and Tikki hurriedly disappears into the next room, “If you had just listened to me in the first place, we wouldn’t have had to flatten half of Paris!”

“Your plan wouldn’t have worked!”

“That’s not the point!” Marinette grabs her ponytails and tugs, “The point in that you need to stop being so— _ugh!”_

“I don’t think me being a little overprotective is the problem here.”

“A _little?!_ Adrien, ever since we discovered I was pregnant, you have been absolutely insane!”

“And why shouldn’t I be? You put yourself in danger every single day fighting akumas and you’re always working and doing a thousand different things and I just wish you would put yourself first for once because—”

“I don’t have _time_ to put myself first!” Marinette stomps her foot and throws her hands into the air, “I’m Ladybug! I have an entire city that relies on me, not to mention a fashion line that will go down in flames if I don’t stay on top of it—”

“Then let me help you! I always tell you that I’ll do the chores and the laundry and clean the house when I get home but you always do it before you leave for work and then you’re exhausted when you get home and I just want to help—”

“Then just—” Marinette buries her face in her hands for a moment and tries to breathe, “I just…I just need everything to be perfect!”

Adrien opens his mouth the retort and then promptly closes it, turning around instead. He disappears into the bedroom and doesn’t come out again.

~

Thoroughly entrenched in her own guilt, Marinette shuffles into the bedroom a few hours later and finds Adrien typing on a laptop he’s set on their dresser. There are two suitcases filled with clothing, toiletries and…beach towels?

“Don’t say a word,” Adrien says without so much as turning around, “I called your work already and they’re very relieved to see you leave for a week. Apparently you’ve been a tyrant to all of the interns.”

“I have not!”

“That’s not what your boss said!” he singsongs, pressing enter with a flourish, “I stopped by Nino’s apartment and handed off their Miraculouses and the mason jar we enchanted last month. They’re all set to fight Le Papillon for as long as we’re away.”

“We’re…going away?”

“To Greece, to be precise. I called in a favour with Father and booked a yacht for the week. Our plane leaves tomorrow morning.”

“…pardon?”

“I’m sick and tired of fighting and you and I both need a break away from all this,” he gestures around him as he types his credit card number into the online form, “So we’re going to go swimming and have tons of sex on a boat in the Cyclades until we love each other again.”

“I—”

“You know that I love you with every part of my soul,” he says, his voice catching in his throat, “But **I don’t love you** when you’re like this and I know you feel the same way. So we’re going to fix it. We’re going to do something about it.”

“I can’t just leave without any warning!”

“Yes you can! I’ve got it all covered,” Adrien closes the lid on his laptop and turns around, pointing to their bags with a flourish, “Call it a hunch, but I think you’ll feel a lot better about everything after you’ve had a vacation.”

Marinette continues to linger in the threshold of the doorway for a long time. She knows he’s right, in a way, but it’s so hard to admit defeat when her most admirable trait is her ~~stubbornness~~ perseverance, “…I don’t know about this.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got everything covered,” Adrien assures her, moving the luggage off the comforter and onto the floor, “Just go to sleep and relax and I’ll have everything ready for the morning.”

“But—”

“No buts,” he interrupts her with an indulgent smile, “Just let me take care of you, okay?”

He drags her towards the bed and plunks her onto the mattress before she can so much as mutter another argument.

~ 

True to his word, Adrien has everything ready to go for their impromptu vacation before he gently shakes her awake the next morning. She gets herself ready as he carries their luggage down into the waiting Uber with a blinding grin so contagious that she starts to share his energy after a while, weaving her fingers between his as they zip down the highway towards Charles du Gaulle.

“ **You always this quiet** before a trip?” 

His voice breaks through the fog of her thoughts and she rests her head on his shoulder, “I was a bitch yesterday, wasn’t I?”

“Do you want me to answer that honestly?”

She laughs through her nose, “I think you just did.”

“Well…” he trails off, pressing a kiss against her temple, “Let’s just blame it on the stress and leave it behind us, okay?”

She thinks about it for a moment. He deserves an apology but at the same time, she’s always been better with actions than words, “Okay.”

~

One First Class flight to Athens and a puddle-jumper to Mykonos later, Marinette and Adrien set sail on a privately chartered yacht in the Greek Islands. The sunshine on her skin and the salty breeze in the air is exactly what she’d needed as Adrien presents her with a virgin version of whatever he’s drinking and sits down beside her on a sun lounger, enjoying the scenery on deck.

“Yamas!” he clinks her glass against his and reclines, all blond hair and wide smiles. He looks incredibly handsome in a v-neck and a pair of chinos and Marinette wets her lips at the thought of peeling them off a little later in the day. Though she doesn’t look it, she’s four months along and the hormones have her thinking all sorts of filthy things she probably shouldn’t be in broad daylight. Mind you, Adrien is hardly complaining; if anything, he’s positively thrilled that she can barely keep her hands off of him most of the time.

Adrien tips his sunglasses down his nose and raises a brow, “You know I can tell exactly what you’re thinking.”

“No you can’t,” Marinette immediately retorts, downing half of her ice cold drink to douse the fire burning in her belly.

“Oh yeah?” Adrien twists his body and strikes a pose, “Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Marinette snorts, “Please, don’t make Titanic references while we’re on a boat.”

“You know what? You have a point,” Adrien relaxes with a laugh, “But seriously, I know you want me.”

“No I don’t.”

“Don’t you want me, babayyy?”

“Now I really don’t.”

“Don’t you want me? Oooohhhhh.”

“Please stop singing.”

Adrien leans towards her, “I’m seducing you.”

Marinette smirks, “You’re doing a terrible job.”

“I love it when you play hard to get,” he slips off his sun lounger and straddles her hips in a flash, “Now, are you going to admit that you want me or not?”

The press of his thighs against hers sucks her breath away and Marinette tries desperately not to squirm as he wriggles his hips like a dancer.

“No?” Adrien reaches behind his neck and slowly pulls his shirt over his head, revealing a chiseled plane of abs that Marinette reaches out to touch before she can stop herself, “How about now?”

“Alright, you win,” Marinette chugs the rest of her drink, “But can we take this to the bedroom? I don’t want the crew seeing me naked.”

Adrien scoops her up into his arms and runs down the starboard side towards the cabin, “Your wish is my command!”

~

Sucking a bruise on her skin just above her hip bone, Adrien busies himself with everything he’s got as his perfectly pregnant fiancée clenches down on his fingers for the second time in twenty minutes, soaking his hand with her arousal. She’s making this far too easy for him as he fucks her through it, carefully avoiding her ultra-sensitive clit through it all.

“I…” she takes a rasping breath, “…need you. Now.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he chuckles, his voice low as he climbs up her body. She wraps her legs around his waist and tugs as he braces himself on one hand and lines himself up with the other, hissing at the slick pressure. She’s as tight as a vice and that’s all it takes to make his eyes nearly cross with pleasure, _“Oh god.”_

“Come on,” she whines, driving her heel into the small of his back. Her muscles are still twitching from her orgasm and the effect it has on the head of his cock has him seeing entire galaxies, “Make love to me.”

“Give me a minute,” Adrien’s voice is embarrassingly pitchy as he lowers himself to his elbows and tries to distract her with a kiss. She’s amenable for all of twenty seconds before she’s prodding him again, desperate to be filled, “Alright, alright, just…”

The deities have nothing on the extraordinary pleasure he feels as he thrusts into her and he imagines Marinette feels the same way, judging by the drawn-out, wanton sound she’s just moaned in his ear. He bucks his hips and tries to keep a steady rhythm but it’s just too good to keep himself from falling a victim to all of the filthy things she’s saying in his ear, spurring him on until his muscles ache and his cock is throbbing. She holds him by the neck with one hand and rubs circles around her clit with the other until she’s babbling and Adrien quickly realizes there’s no stopping the orgasm about to drag him down like a riptide and leave him helpless in the ocean of her arms.

_“Adrien!”_

She comes like a freight train and Adrien follows her within seconds, crying out into their pillow as bolts of pleasure surge through his muscles. All he can smell is the scent of her strawberry shampoo and Adrien vows to take her on a thousand vacations if it means having sex like this, loud and unbridled and unabashedly in love. He’d do anything for her and he knows she feels the same way, even if they do get on each other’s nerves occasionally.

And speaking _getting on_ , Adrien pulls out with a groan and flops down beside her, completely ignoring the hungry look in her eyes for a moment’s peace. Two weeks ago, she’d had a mind-altering six orgasms in one night and Adrien has a feeling she’s looking to go for another world record.

“Just give me, like, five minutes.”

“I can wait,” Marinette responds as if it isn’t a completely bald-faced lie, “But in the meantime, I plan on enjoying the view.”

~

It’s a miracle they stop for dinner. Adrien plucks a sun-dried fig from their antipasti platter and presents it to her, pressing the honeyed fruit to her kiss swollen lips. She takes a bite and watches through lidded eyes for his reaction as she snags him by the wrist and chews before finishing the fruit entirely. His Adam’s apple bobs in his throat when Marinette draws his index finger into his mouth, sucking the honey from his skin.

Adrien shudders, “I thought we were going to eat dinner, not me?”

“Hey, you brought me out here to have tons of sex on a boat in the Cyclades until we love each other again,” Marinette responds, licking a strip up the underside of his wrist, “Your words, not mine.”

“And you need to eat for two,” Adrien yanks his hand back and picks up his fork, “Your orzo isn’t going to eat itself, you know.”

“Fine,” Marinette dives back into her serving of pasta, Santorini tomatoes and Kalamata olives, “Your dish looks good.”

“You can’t have any, if that’s what you’re asking,” Adrien levels with her, “Octopus carpaccio means that it’s not cooked all the way.”

Marinette sulks, “But it looks yummy!”

“So do you in that bathing suit,” Adrien counters, tapping her fork against his as she leans over to steal some of his salad, “There’s feta on that.”

“I’ll eat around it,” Marinette persists, managing to twirl some greens around the tines, “A tiny bit isn’t going to kill me.”

Adrien sighs, “If you want your own salad, I can call over someone from the crew and ask for them to make you your own.”

“I don’t want my own,” she smirks around a mouthful of pilfered salad, “I want yours.”

Adrien draws on his fencing skills to parry her fork as she goes in for another taste, “I’m getting you your own salad.”

“I won’t eat it,” Marinette swivels her hand and manages to get past him for a split second before he blocks her again, “It tastes better when it’s not yours.”

“Then how about I give you my salad and I’ll eat yours,” Adrien gets a sharp rap on the knuckles for that particular comment, “Hey! **I said stop that!”**

“Just let me have one more bite and I’ll stop, I promise.”

“Alright,” he relents, “Leave some for me though.”

“You said so yourself, I have to eat for two.”

“That doesn’t mean eating another person’s food.”

“You’re awfully grumpy for someone who just made sweet love to his fiancée.”

“It’s precisely because I had sex with you — _for hours_ — that I’m starving!” Adrien shoves a heaping mouthful of octopus into his mouth, “You’re insatiable!”

“No I’m not.”

“My hand is cramping,” he holds it up for good measure, “It’s going to be sore for days!”

“Then use your tongue. Problem solved.”

“My jaw seized up. Twice.”

“Oh right,” Marinette looks appropriately chastised after that one, “I guess asking you for three in a row was a little much.”

“We had sex for hours, Bug. _Hours_ ,” Adrien glances down at his lap, “I’m surprised my dick hasn’t fallen off.”

“Come on, _Chaton_. Don’t tell me you’re getting old.”

Adrien doesn’t fall for it, “Even if I was sixteen, I don’t think I could pull off a refractory period of ten minutes like you were asking for.”

“Lies,” Marinette laughs, giving up on stealing anymore of his salad for the meantime, “When we first got together, we had sex all night all the time. Don’t you remember?”

“How could I forget?” Adrien thinks back on the night she’d finally realized that, after losing their virginities to each other a month before, having sex together was absolutely addicting, “We’d keep all of Paris awake.”

“I think I still have indents on my knees from the metal pattern of the Eiffel Tower.”

Adrien nearly spits out his drink, “That’s what I said about my ass cheeks!”

“I can assure you, your ass cheeks are perfect,” Marinette lowers her voice and nibbles on her lower lip, “But I can take a thorough look if you’re still worried.”

Despite his hunger and exhaustion, a tingle of arousal flares to life in his abdomen, “You know, I might just take you up on that.”

_[fin.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me at ao3bronte on Tumblr for more of my sparkling wit and everlasting charm.


End file.
